


Memorial service

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, OC Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: A rewrite of the scene after Thane's memorial
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Past Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Memorial service

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for a while but I haven't written anything in years so I apologize in advance

Lily finished watching the last video Thane sent her and switched off the TV. She stood there crying the tears she didn’t let herself cry during his memorial. Lily felt this terrible pain in her chest that she wasnt sure was from missing thane or because she felt guilty for being with Kaidan while still morning another man.

It’s not that she didn’t love Kaidan, every day she was slowly falling in love with him more and more. He knew about her and Thane and if it hurt for him to see her still in love with Thane he didn’t show it and she knew Kaidan wasn’t just some rebound she only hoped he knew it.

‐————-

Kaidan walked into Shepard’s apartment still going over in his head what he was going to say to her, what he should say to her. He walked past the piano and saw a flower vase and a picture of thane next to it. Joker had told him about the memorial service, and how Shepard nearly broke down in front them.

It didn’t bother Kaidan about Thane, he loved her and she was hurting that's what bothered him. Kaidan began searching the apartment for her when he heard crying from upstairs.

He walked into the upstairs bedroom and found Lily standing there crying. His heart ached for her and he wanted to be there for her. Kaidan slowly walked over to her not wanting to startle the commander and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry.” She said as she frantically wiped her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not fair to you, we’re dating yet I’m-” he turned her around and held Shepard close.

“This isn't about me Lily.” Kaidan hardly used her first name and when he did it always surprised her. “I’m here because we are dating, and I’d be a pretty sucky boyfriend if I got my feelings hurt over this.”

Lily hugged him tightly her nails digging into the shirt of his uniform. She didnt know how long she sobbed into his chest all she knew was her throat hurt by the end of it. Kaidan pulled away slightly and wiped her tears away.

“I’m sorry, I got makeup on your shirt…”

“It’ll wash out, how do you feel?”

“It’s still raw.”

“I understand if you want to break up I’ll understand.” He would as much as he loved her if that’s what she needed or even wanted he’d respect it.

“No! No…I don’t…I don't want that.” He saw tears well up in her eyes again and instantly regretted what he said.

“Hey, hey its okay. I’m sorry I’m not going anywhere okay?” Shepard nodded, she knew why he said what he did and it was very much like him to do so. Which is why she loved him. Kaidan was considerate and looked at her like she hung the stars. All he wanted was her happiness and it was the same for her.

Lily stepped away and smiled at him “Thank you, I wanted to call you but I wasn't sure if I should.”

“Shepard if you need me, call me no matter what it is.” Shepard nodded.

“Okay, I’ll let you be alone I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Kaidan kisses her head and turns to walks away but Shepard stops him by grabbing his hand.

“Please don't go, just stay with me.” Kaidan pulls her back into his arms.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
